Wireless communication systems are commonly employed to provide voice and data communications to a plurality of subscribers within a prescribed geographic area. For example, analog cellular radiotelephone systems, such as those designated AMPS, ETACS, NMT-450, and NMT-900, have been deployed successfully throughout the world. Recently, digital cellular radiotelephone systems such as those designated IS-54B (and its successor IS-136) in North America and GSM in Europe have been introduced and are currently being deployed. These systems, and others, are described, for example, in the book entitled Cellular Radio Systems, by Balston, et al., published by Artech House, Norwood, Mass. (1993). In addition to the above systems, an evolving system referred to as Personal Communication Services (PCS) is being implemented. Examples of current PCS systems include those designated IS-95, PCS-1900, and PACS in North America, DCS-1800 and DECT in Europe, and PHS in Japan. These PCS systems operate at the 2 gigahertz (GHz) band of the radio spectrum, and are typically being used for voice and high bit-rate data communications.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional terrestrial wireless communication system 20 that may implement any one of the aforementioned wireless communications standards. The wireless system may include one or more wireless mobile terminals 22 that communicate with a plurality of cells 24 served by base stations 26 and a Mobile Telephone Switching Office (MTSO) 28. Although only three cells 24 are shown in FIG. 1, a typical cellular radiotelephone network may comprise hundreds of cells, may include more than one MTSO 28 and may serve thousands of wireless mobile terminals 22.
The cells 24 generally serve as nodes in the communication system 20, from which links are established between wireless mobile terminals 22 and an MTSO 28, by way of the base stations 26 servicing the cells 24. Each cell 24 will have allocated to it one or more dedicated control channels and one or more traffic channels. The control channel is a dedicated channel used for transmitting cell identification and paging information. The traffic channels carry the voice and data information. Through the communication system 20, a duplex radio communication link 30 may be effected between two wireless mobile terminals 22 or between a wireless mobile terminal 22 and a landline telephone user 32 via a Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) 34. The base station 26 generally handles the radio communications between the base station 26 and the wireless mobile terminal 22. In this capacity, the base station 26 may function as a relay station for data and voice signals.
FIG. 2 illustrates a conventional celestial (satellite) communication system 120. The celestial wireless communication system 120 may be employed to perform similar functions to those performed by the conventional terrestrial wireless communication system 20 of FIG. 1. In particular, the celestial wireless communication system 120 typically includes one or more satellites 126 that serve as relays or transponders between one or more earth stations 127 and satellite wireless mobile terminals 122. The satellite 126 communicates with the satellite wireless mobile terminals 122 and earth stations 127 via duplex communication links 130. Each earth station 127 may in turn be connected to a PSTN 132, allowing communications between the wireless mobile terminals 122, and communications between the wireless mobile terminals 122 and conventional terrestrial wireless mobile terminals 22 (FIG. 1) or landline telephones 32 (FIG. 1).
The celestial wireless communication system 120 may utilize a single antenna beam covering the entire area served by the system, or as shown in FIG. 2, the celestial wireless communication system 120 may be designed such that it produces multiple, minimally-overlapping beams 134, each serving a distinct geographical coverage area 136 within the system's service region. A satellite 126 and coverage area 136 may serve a function similar to that of a base station 26 and cell 24, respectively, of the terrestrial wireless communication system 20.
Thus, the celestial wireless communication system 120 may be employed to perform similar functions to those performed by conventional terrestrial wireless communication systems. In particular, a celestial radiotelephone communication system 120 may have particular application in areas where the population is sparsely distributed over a large geographic area or where rugged topography tends to make conventional landline telephone or terrestrial wireless infrastructure technically or economically impractical.
As the wireless communication industry continues to advance, other technologies will most likely be integrated within these communication systems in order to provide value-added services. One such technology being considered is a Global Positioning System (GPS). Therefore, it would be desirable to have a wireless mobile terminal with a GPS receiver integrated therein. It will be understood that the terms “global positioning system” or “GPS” are used to identify any spaced-based system that measures positions on earth, including the GLONASS satellite navigation system in Europe.
A GPS system 300 is illustrated in FIG. 3. As is well known to those having skill in the art, GPS is a space-based triangulation system using satellites 302 and computers 308 to measure positions anywhere on the earth. GPS was first developed by the United States Department of Defense as a navigational system. Compared to other land-based systems, GPS may be unlimited in its coverage, may provide continuous 24-hour coverage regardless of weather conditions, and may be highly accurate. While the GPS technology that provides the greatest level of accuracy has been retained by the government for military use, a less accurate service has been made available for civilian use.
In operation, a constellation of 24 satellites 302 orbiting the earth continually emit a GPS radio frequency signal 304 at a predetermined chip frequency. A GPS receiver 306, e.g., a hand-held radio receiver with a GPS processor, receives the radio signals from the closest satellites and measures the time that the radio signals take to travel from the GPS satellites to the GPS receiver antenna. By multiplying the travel time by the speed of light, the GPS receiver can calculate a range for each satellite in view. From additional information provided in the radio signal from the satellites, including the satellite's orbit and velocity and correlation to its onboard clock, the GPS processor can calculate the position of the GPS receiver through a process of triangulation.
It is known to share reference frequency signals in a wireless mobile terminal, between a wireless transceiver and a GPS transceiver. See copending application Ser. No. 08/925,566 to Horton et al., entitled “Systems and Methods for Sharing Reference Frequency Signals Within a Wireless Mobile Terminal Between a Wireless Transceiver and a Global Positioning System Receiver”, filed Sep. 8, 1997 and assigned to the assignee of the present application, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. It is also known to combine a GPS receiver and a wide bandwidth radiotelephone terminal. See application Ser. No. 08/989,508 to Camp et al. entitled “Combined GPS and Wide Bandwidth Radiotelephone Terminals and Methods”, filed on Dec. 12, 1997 and assigned to the assignee of the present application, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. Finally, it is also known to reduce GPS receiver code shift search space for a cellular telephone system, as described in application Ser. No. 08/950,690 to Camp et. al. entitled “Reduced Global Positioning System Receiver Code Shift Search Space for Cellular Telephone System”, filed on Oct. 15, 1997 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.